Heartbroken
by Jonescalypso
Summary: SEQUEL to "Defenseless". #54 on the themes list: Health and Healing. Bakura tries to mend a broken Ryou, while Marik is informed of all that happened. Can they cope? Ultimately will contain Tendershipping and Angstshipping. Rated M. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long to post this - a lot's been going on. I hope to have more soon. Please let me know what you think. **

**This takes place immediately after "Defenseless" ends. **

* * *

><p>"Heartbroken"<p>

Ch1

…

The medics were waiting by the door as they pulled up in front of the hospital. Stretchers were immediately wheeled out to them. Odion hurried, knowing the car couldn't stay there, and took the liberty of removing Marik from the back seat and laying him on one of the stretchers. Bakura opened his door and pulled away from the hands that tried to assist him. Clutching his wrapped-up coat to his chest, he helped himself onto the other stretcher, ignoring the suggestions of the medics to take it easy.

"Go ahead and lie down, Sir," A young aid said.

"This," Bakura hissed, tapping his coat, "Do _not_ lose this. I want this near me at _all_ times."

"That's no problem, Sir, we can do that," She answered quickly. She was clearly new, and focusing much more on her "keep them calm" bedside manner than anything else. Bakura grimaced as he laid himself down and let the doctors wheel him inside behind Marik; meanwhile Odion closed all the doors and went to park the car. A doctor followed behind with a wheelchair and insisted on escorting him inside.

…

The ceiling lights flashed by one after the other. Bakura jerked his head away as one doctor tried to shine a small flashlight into his eyes. Odion had informed them over the phone that the pale one had suffered massive injuries and was coughing up blood, so the Ring Spirit was not surprised at all to find himself wheeled into a surgery room. Again, the doctors tried to take the bundle from his arms, but he held it tighter.

"Keep it _close_," He growled again, barely audibly.

"No problem," The doctor answered as Bakura finally released his grasp on the coat. She turned and set the bundle on a stool near the counter and threw a surgical gown over it. "We'll keep it right here for you, ok?" She turned back to him, but the white-haired teen was already unconscious.

…

With no physical contact to the Ring, Ryou's body was inaccessible to the Spirit. But he had a strong enough connection that he could still reach out to his host with his mind. It was difficult this way, though. Mostly because his host had grown so weak, his consciousness had sunk to the farthest depths of his mind. It took Bakura a long while before he could feel the soul room Ryou had manifested for himself - and it was much smaller than it had been before, with the young one's strength so far gone. The bed Ryou had conjured was the focal point of the room, and everywhere around it, the rest was fading into blurry shadows. Ryou sat upon it, hugging his knees and trembling. As soon as he saw his yami appear out of the darkness, he cried out and ran to him; clinging to him and sobbing uncontrollably. Ryou could no longer feel the pain of his body, Bakura knew, but there was just as much damage done to him here… maybe even more so. Bakura had no words to say. He simply brought his arms up to, reluctantly, hold his hikari and let the little one pour out his anguish.

…

Marik didn't come to until two days later.

There was a confusing repetitive noise coming from somewhere that he couldn't identify. Very slowly, he opened his eyes. He was laying on his right side, facing a white wall. He could see part of a bed, white sheets, a handle bar -

Marik blinked once…twice… He spotted the corner of a machine with shifting numbers on it. It was beeping. That was the confusing noise. His eyes looked down; his left hand laid limp on the bedcovers - some kind of plastic band strapped to his wrist. His right arm was sprawled out with an I.V. inserted inside his elbow and thick bandages stretching between it and his wrist. _In the hospital, then,_ he concluded. He raised his eyes to the wall - he could make out the edge of a window with orange curtains, and just enough glass to deduce that it was daytime.

Tentatively, he flexed his toes, his legs muscles, arms, back… all as minimal as possible. Everything seemed to be working, though there was aching along his stomach and his lower leg. He turned his head and looked past the foot of the bed. There were two chairs along each wall, meeting at the corner. In one, he saw Odion's profile hunched over with his head in his hands. Along the other wall, Ishizu sat upright, facing the bed with her hands folded in her lap; gazing at the floor and looking utterly melancholy.

Marik swallowed and tested his voice, "S-sister."

Ishizu immediately raised her head and was at his side in a flash. Odion looked up too, a bit confused by her sudden movement.

"Marik!" Ishizu beamed, "You're awake at last." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

Marik carefully rolled onto his back, wincing slightly.

…

"How long?" Ryou asked, tearfully. He was lying on his bed again, eyes red and bleary. Bakura sat next to him, gently stroking the boy's back. In all the time they'd been reunited in this room, Ryou had been unable to stop crying; alternating between silent tears and shaking sobs. Crumpled tissues littered the floor.

And anytime Bakura had pulled himself away from the younger one, Ryou would soon start clutching at him fearfully, as though dreading being separated again. So the Spirit kept minor physical contact with his host as much as he dared.

"How long, what?" The Spirit asked quietly.

"How long has he had to live with that - _demon_, inside of him," Ryou demanded.

Bakura sighed, trying to think of how to explain.

"It's wasn't a real demon. Not like you would think. It was another part of him."

Ryou sniffled and stared blankly across the room as he listened.

"He's had it since he was a child. That's what I hear, anyway. When he received the Tombkeeper's Initiation… I guess it was too much for a little kid to handle. They didn't use any drugs on him, you know."

Ryou's expression was pained as he imagined a small Marik receiving those scars on his back. He'd seen them once or twice, but Marik had never wanted to talk about it, so Ryou had told himself not to dwell on it for his friend's sake.

"And then, he had no friends to turn to underground. And I suppose the loneliness… he just couldn't take all the stress. His sister said he was never quite the same after that. As though Marik had developed some kind of hostile side to his personality." Bakura hesitated before leaning down and whispering, "It was this same dark side that killed his father."

Ryou turned and looked up at his yami, shocked, "He killed his father?"

Bakura nodded, "The twisted side of him, the one that called itself 'Melvin', it seized the Millennium Rod down in their tomb and used it to kill their father."

Ryou looked horrified.

"His brother seems to be the only one who has any leverage against that psycho. I don't know why. But it's thanks to him that both Marik's siblings were spared."

"His brother…" Ryou said, thoughtfully. "Is that the man who saved us?"

Bakura nodded again, clearly not pleased with having needed saving in the first place. "I called him once I'd found out where you were."

Ryou sat up, looking scornfully at the Spirit, "How long have you known all this?"

Bakura looked sidelong at him through narrowed eyes, "Thief's prerogative. I get my information when I want it, from wherever it's available. You know that."

"You didn't answer me," Ryou raised himself higher and frowned angrily. "Why did no one tell me? I can understand Marik not wanting to discuss it, but why didn't _you _ever say anything?"

Bakura turned away.

"And what _else_ aren't you telling me?" The pale teen demanded, nearly hysterical, "That thing - that … 'Melvin' - he _knew _who you were! He said he was trying to kill me because of _you_!"

"I've only known about him since Battle City, and not even until the finals."

Ryou scoffed in revulsion. _That _long?

"You were already unconscious by that time," Bakura continued. "When Odion lost his duel, he was struck down by Ra's lightning… and Melvin was freed. He took over Marik's body and what was left of Marik's natural side had attached itself to the Ring. He came to me for help and told me all of this."

Bakura frowned with disgust as the memories came back to him.

"I dueled against him to help Marik, but I lost… You should know the rest."

Ryou said nothing. He remembered coming to and not knowing where the Millennium Ring had disappeared to. He knew something had happened with Marik but it was all too confusing to comprehend at the time. Everyone seemed to be content with the way things had turned out so Ryou never questioned it much. He was usually left in the dark when Bakura took over his body anyway.

"So," Bakura continued. "Melvin apparently found his way back from the shadow realm somehow… My guess is he'd go after the Pharaoh before long, but it would be easier once the rest of us were out of the way…"

"I knew," Ryou shook his head, "I _knew_ something was wrong with Marik. He'd never acted like that before. I told myself not to follow him into that house. I knew I should've gone to get help for him…" Fresh tears spilled down his red cheeks and he buried his face in his knees. "I was so stupid."

Bakura watched for a moment, angry at the feeling tugging at his insides. He wasn't suppose to feel this - wasn't suppose to feel anything but rage, loathing, and the thrill of destruction. And here - right in front of him - was the forlorn result of destruction… and Bakura felt _guilty. _

It made him sick.

_I should've seen it first; he sounded odd on the phone. I even called him on it but he said he was just tired… _Bakura shook his head with a scoff. _I was probably talking to Melvin the whole time…_

Ryou hiccupped and lifted his head. Bakura wasn't speaking anymore; his thoughts were drifting through the room in a hazy whisper.

_But I didn't think he would come back. I must've gotten so use to him no longer being a threat. _Bakura's head sank in what he assumed was shame, _I should've known better._

Ryou wiped his eyes and stared at his yami. He knew the Spirit would never apologize for anything, but it sure sounded like he regretted what had happened.

_And now look at you,_ Bakura's thoughts continued as he stared blankly at the floor. _You're a complete mess. Hurt, alone and afraid - you're just like Marik. _Bakura's fist tightened around the blankets. _This is exactly what caused Melvin's existence in the first place, feeling betrayed and lost. Like _I_ betrayed you. And now you could split apart just like he did, and I'll have - no! I can't have one of them inside you. I won't share my host with some maniac. Especially one that _I_ brought into existence. _I'm_in charge of this body! _I _call the shots and _no _one's going to manipulate _my _hikari but me! I won't allow it - _

He raised his head in anger but froze as Ryou leaned forward and kissed him beneath his right eye.

There were no words. No thoughts. Just stillness. It was slow and delicate, but it didn't last long. Ryou sat back and looked at his yami with sad, tired eyes. It was then that Bakura remembered they shared a mind link in this soul room - that meant Ryou could hear all his thoughts just now. Even as he realized this, the words came quietly from his mouth, "Why'd you do that?"

"That's where he hit you," Ryou said, barely above a whisper. "I was wishing for it to be healed and not bother you anymore."

Bakura stared at him. The body he'd had was a duplicate, any mark he'd received would already be gone now that he had lost it. Plus, neither of them could feel wounds in the soul room. There had to be more to that… kiss.

"Thank you," Ryou said. "For coming to save me."

Now the Spirit looked thoroughly perplexed.

"I know," Ryou added. "I know you did it because you think my body is your property and you still need it for your own use. And I know you get angry when people mess with your possessions, but… still… I didn't think anyone would come." His eyes filled again and his voice shook. "I thought I was really going to die."

"Don't. Don't." Bakura gave an aggravated sigh and pulled his host to him, burying the young one's face in his shoulder to try and muffle his cries. _Gods, stop crying already, will you? It's been days, I'm sure._

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Ryou wailed into the Spirit's shirt.

_Just go to sleep for a while, you're exhausted._

"_No!"_ Ryou's nails dug desperately into Bakura's skin.

"Stop it!" Bakura said out loud. "Bloody hell! I told you I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to hook yourself to me!"

"I don't want to be in the dark, I don't!" Ryou sobbed, while his thoughts radiated from under his words, _He hurt me so bad, Yami! He hurt me! He hurt me!_

"That's - e - nough!" Bakura managed to pry the young one off his and force him to lie back on the bed, pinning his arms. "If you don't stop all this, you're going to go crazy! I mean it!"

Ryou whined and struggled underneath him. Bakura laid himself down on top of him, holding him down without too much force.

"Stop. Calm down," Bakura lowered his voice and bent his head down next to Ryou's ear. "Just be still, be still for a moment." He released one of his host's arms and brushed the young one's bangs back.

Ryou continued to fidget but stopped trying to get up. The Spirit continued stroking his hair back, whispering to him. "He's gone for good this time. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

Ryou whimpered still, bringing his free hand up to rub at his eyes. Bakura raised himself slightly to look down into his host's face. The teen's eyes were the saddest the thief had seen anyone's in his whole life. Despite his own agitation, he felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Aside from himself, Marik had been the only one Ryou could ever turn to. The only friend he really had, and look what he had done to him.

Bakura allowed his own expression to soften as he looked at his hikari, his hand still moving through the other's hair. Ryou gave a shaky sigh and swallowed but said nothing. He had even stopped squirming. It seemed that gentle expressions worked better on him than firm tones. Bakura sighed. He wasn't use to treating people in that way, but if it would prevent his host from losing his mind then it was a worthy investment. He brought his other hand up, caressing Ryou's cheek and letting his finger trail softly across his jaw, then up toward his forehead, across his eyebrow.

The young one relaxed more as his eyes began to feel heavy. Bakura continued his soft touches over Ryou's face, soon letting the back of his finger glide under Ryou's chin to stroke the soft flesh of his neck.

Ryou's eyelids began to droop and his gaze became even softer as he looked up at his yami. Bakura returned his attentions to Ryou's forehead, stroking all around his eyes which were undoubtedly sore from the endless crying. It had the desired effect, as Ryou's eyes soon became too heavy to keep open. He let himself succumb to his exhaustion, allowing the spirit's touches to take the place of the worries he felt before. He was grateful; grateful that Bakura was with him here, that he hadn't been killed. That neither of them had been killed. They were both safe.

_Safe…_ Ryou's last thought drifted through the soul room as he finally fell asleep. Bakura was grateful in his own way, that all the fussing had finally stopped. For now, at least. Watching his host give in to his fatigue had made Bakura aware of his own exhaustion, he hadn't gotten any rest either. He lowered his head and gently touched his forehead to Ryou's, his thumbs still caressing the boy's cheeks ever so softly.

_Yes_, he thought._ We are safe._ He shifted himself slightly and buried his face against Ryou's neck. He was so tired. One hand came to rest on Ryou's shoulder and within moments, the Ring Spirit sank into his own dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Terribly sorry for how long it's been with this one. Really struggled with how much was too much and ended up re-writing this chapter multiple times. I think I finally got it as I like it. I can tell you, when I've caught up on all my unfinished stories, I'm making it a point to never post more than one multi-chapter fic at a time. I have quite the tangle of notes and ideas going on. **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you all very much for your reviews :) When I started this sequel, I wasn't sure readers would really like it in comparison to "Defenseless". But you've all shown me different and I really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p>Ch 2.<p>

...

Marik had little chance to ask questions. As soon as he'd confirmed he could stay awake long enough, Ishizu had sent for a doctor to come and examine him. Marik felt slightly dazed as the doctor spoke to him and carefully tested the movement of his limbs. He was stiff but nothing seemed serious. The doctor then pulled back the blankets so the nurse accompanying him could change the bandages on Marik's leg and abdomen. It was only then that Marik realized he had stitches. He was a bit thrown off by this discovery, but the doctor's comments about how well they were healing kept him from saying anything. After all of that was taken care of, Marik was asked to turn slightly in order to have his back examined.

"What's wrong with my back?" Marik asked in a groggy voice.

"Mostly just some bruising that's healed already," the doctor explained calmly. "But you've also got a deep gash along your shoulder blade here. It will likely be tender for a week or so, but there's no infection and the scarring should be minimal to none as long as it stays clean and the bandages are kept fresh." He rolled Marik carefully onto his back. "Does it hurt to lay on it?"

Marik shifted slightly, "It's sore, but not too bad."

"That's good. I wouldn't lay on it too long, of course, but it's good to not lay on your side too long either. Your arm needs as much blood circulation as it can get. Just lay as you feel comfortable." He gave Marik a reassuring smile and pulled out a pen, clicking the end and adding notes to a clipboard. "I like your tattoo, by the way," he added absentmindedly; all three siblings tensed up. "It's exotic."

Marik sighed uncomfortably and turned his head toward the other wall.

"Alright," the doctor said when he'd finished his notes. "I'll have some pain medication brought in and I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. If you need anything, just ask the nurse."

Ishizu thanked him and he gave them all one last smile before leaving.

All three Ishtars were quiet until the nurse gathered up her materials and left soon after. Then Ishizu came over and placed a kiss on her younger brother's head. Marik felt overwhelmed.

"Thank every single one of Them that you're alright," Ishizu whispered against his forehead.

"What happened to me?" Marik muttered, positive he wouldn't like the answer.

Ishizu lowered her head without an answer. Marik looked to Odion, only to realize his guardian was badly bruised all over his head and face. His right hand was also bandaged.

Marik scowled shamefully at the wrapping, swallowing the bitter lump in his throat.

"I did that, didn't I…" It was hardly a question. He already knew it was true.

"It's nothing, Master," Odion said, flexing his fingers reassuringly.

Marik slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He noted the fresh bandages around his calf as well, before raising his eyes back to his sister. "It happened again."

Ishizu winced, and nodded solemnly.

Marik glowered at the floor, fisting the bed sheets in his hands. Pain shot up through his arm, but he didn't care. Hell, he deserved it.

"How?" he hissed at the shining tile beneath his feet. "How could this have happened again?"

"I wasn't with you since the previous night, Marik," Ishizu said quietly. "I don't know how any of it happened. It's been driving me mad, not knowing."

Marik let that sink in for a moment… Then looked up, "The previous night? What do you mean?"

"You've," Ishizu exchanged a look with Odion. "You've been unconscious since the day before yesterday."

Marik's stare intensified.

"Don't you remember anything?" Ishizu asked.

"_No,_ I don't." Marik insisted. "I can't remember any of this happening." He looked down at himself then to his brother. "What did I do? Tell me!"

"I was not home with you either. I only found out what was happening when he called." At his brother's questioning look, he explained, "The thief."

Marik blinked in surprise. "Bakura? But why would he call you? What did he say?"

"By then, you were already changed, Master. He told me where to find you, that I had to hurry before it was too late."

"So those bruises," Marik said, examining Odion's face. "You had to fight with me, didn't you? It's me who hurt you."

"I promise, it's nothing-"

"It's _not_ nothing, look at you! And what about Bakura? Where is he?"

At that, Odion's expression fell and Marik felt Ishizu tense up in front of him.

"What?" the blonde demanded. "What happened?" He searched his siblings' faces but found only reluctance. "Did I fight him as well? _Talk_ to me!"

"We -" Odion started.

"We don't know everything that happened, Marik," Ishizu said. "We received an urgent call from him asking for Odion and the next thing I know, he was rushing out the door, making me promise to stay put by the phone."

"I got there only just in time," Odion said.

"Where?" Marik asked.

"An old house down a street named River. It was abandoned and condemned. You were already there along with him and his host."

"His host…" Marik whispered thoughtfully. Ryou. Marik thought for a moment, trying to recall anything. Ryou. Bakura. The house… He'd dreamed of a creepy house. His body had been in too much pain to move, and he'd felt exhausted. He vaguely remembered someone moving him, but the only one strong enough was-

"You carried me out of there…"

"Yes," Odion nodded.

Marik scowled in desperate thought. "Wait… Bakura _and_ his host?"

"They were in separate bodies," Odion explained. "I don't know how, but things were happening too fast to wonder. After you were saved the thief began to fade."

"_What_?" Marik gaped at him.

"Marik, please calm yourself -" Ishizu started.

"_No!_" Marik yelled, pushing her away. "What do you mean 'fade'? Where's Bakura, Odion?"

The older Egyptian sighed unhappily before saying carefully. "He's back in his vessel's body now. They were two but now one again. And the vessel is here."

"Here?" Marik's eyes widened. "Ryou's here? I want to see him!"

"No!" Ishizu answered immediately.

"Why not?" he demanded. "He can tell us what happened. Tell him I can see him now!"

"No, he's -" Ishizu's head sank hopelessly, hands to her forehead.

"He's -" Odion started, but didn't know how to continue either. He looked at his younger brother's bewildered face and decided there was no way to tell him gently enough. "Not… awake."

A heavy silence fell on the room. No one moved. Marik couldn't speak, his mind was racing to snatch the missing pieces of what he didn't know: Ryou was here. Not awake. Bakura called Odion. Urgently. They were all in the house. Ryou and Bakura were in separate bodies. Bakura began to fade… Ryou was here now… Not awake…

"I…" Marik's eyes glazed over as he came to the conclusion. _I hurt him_. "Ryou…"

"He hasn't awoken since you both came here," Odion said quietly.

"Show me," Marik said. Ishizu shook her head but he grabbed her arm. "Take me to him."

"Marik please -"

"I need to see! Tell me where he is!"

"You are not well enough!" she insisted, her tone was near begging. "You've only just woken up, yourself. He's unconscious now, he can't speak to you."

"Ishizu!"

Odion stepped forward. "Maybe we should, Ishizu."

She looked back at him.

"His condition is stable now but …"

"Oh my god," Marik shut his eyes and looked away. Just how bad had it been? Was he actually better off than his friend was?

"I don't want to cause Marik more suffering," Ishizu said.

"Part of the suffering is not knowing!" Marik argued.

Ishizu heaved a sigh, defeated. She knew that was true. It had been torture waiting to hear from Odion after he'd left to find Marik. The not-knowing really was horrible.

Marik braced himself against the bed and tried to stand, wincing at the pain in his body. "Take me," he ordered.

"Just wait," Ishizu said, both her and Odion's hands raised.

"I'll get a wheelchair," Odion said, quickly leaving the room.

…

Marik's heart hammered in his chest as Odion wheeled him down the hospital hallways. The hustle and collected murmuring of the staff and a few patients were annoying to him. He just wanted to see his friend. The blonde's stomach churned as he wondered if he really _did_ want to see? They stopped outside a single room, with a window spreading over most of the wall. The main lights were off, with only the bed light casting it's glow over the lonesome figure lying unconscious on the bed. Odion straightened up and Marik let out a quiet, shuddering breath.

Ryou looked dead. If not for the faint sounds coming from the ventilator beside him, Marik would've swore that he was. The hose of the machine was strapped to Ryou's face, holding the tube in his mouth. On the other side, a stand supported the IV's and a feeding tube that disappeared under the blankets by the teen's midsection. His exposed arm was badly bruised and had several wrappings and exposed stitches, while his right arm was in a cast barely visible on the other side of his lifeless form. Remains of red welts marred the usually angelic softness of Ryou's face, as did the horrible dark circles around his eyes. His chin and neck were covered in bandages as well.

Marik's chin trembled.

"He's been through surgery twice," Ishizu said quietly. "They treated him for internal bleeding, and then discovered one of his lungs had collapsed."

"The host fell unconscious before I could stop it," Odion explained. "And the spirit inside of him took command of their body and fought back. In the end, he had difficulty moving and was …couching up blood."

Marik shook his head in disbelief as they spoke.

"Evidence tells the doctors," Ishizu hesitated, and continued with a pained sigh, "…that he was beaten badly with something. Bruising on his back suggests it was a fire iron. It cracked one of his ribs." She swallowed, wishing her brother could live without knowing all of this. "He also has a broken wrist, crushed by something heavy. Deep bruising on his neck that could have been damaging to his vocal cords, but thankfully they say it isn't permanent. Numerous hits to his head."

"He did fall down the stairs as well," Odion said. "I tried to catch him but… I, uh, lost my balance and we both rolled down the landing. I was knocked out for a short time."

Marik's head shook more and more as the damage he saw before him became undeniably real.

"Three fingers were forcefully broken and -" Ishizu's voice squeaked as she held back her tears. "Lots of scrapes and bruising down the front of his body from… f-from being dragged down another stairwell."

"_No,_" Marik's voice was muffled as his head fell into his hands. His head continued to shake, "No, no, no, no, no."

"But he_ is_ stable now!" Ishizu said quickly. "After some more time, he's going to be alright!"

Marik suddenly turned in his chair and grabbed Odion's arm.

"I didn't do this!" he said desperately, "I would never do this! I _couldn't! _It isn't possible!"

Odion's mouth fell open in surprise.

"This isn't right," Marik said, "Him, lying there like - like _that?_ I would never do that to him."

"Master, it… it wasn't you fault. You're not in trouble -"

"You don't understand!" Marik's voice lowered to a harsh whisper and he clung to Odion's sleeves, pleading with his eyes for his brother to believe him. "_I_ didn't do this! I'm not capable of this! Not to him! He's my friend!"

"I know," Odion carefully put his hands over his brother's, and looked hard into his fearful lavender eyes. "I was there, Master."

"I didn't -" Marik shook his head again.

"I-was-there."

Marik's body began to tremble. He stared back at Odion's golden eyes, seeing support and understanding. But also truth.

Marik's breath caught in his throat. The truth. It was true.

"He's my friend," he whispered.

Odion nodded with some pity.

"He's -" His chest hurt. It really did happen. He'd almost killed Ryou! "He's my -"

"I know."

"I can't breathe."

Marik's hands clench the fabric as a small wheezing sound came from his throat. "I can't breathe."

"This is enough!" Ishizu quickly moved behind the wheelchair and turned it around. "He needs to get away from this."

"I- I can't -" Marik's eyes moved vacantly over the floor in front of him as it moved by. He was vaguely aware of his arms, and how weak they felt. He moved them closer but found it didn't help the tightness in his chest, so they moved to the arms of the chair instead. Marik felt exposed. On show, completely vulnerable, as though the whole world knew what he was, and what he had done. What _he _had done.

He took in a strangled half breath as his sister quickly wheeled him back into his room; causing a rather high gasp-like noise that scared him. It was panic, he realized.

Ishizu quickly knelt in front of him and took his head in both her hands.

"Marik, you must listen to me," she said over his strained breath, "You are _not _at fault. You're as much a victim in this as anyone else!"

Marik shook his head with a wince.

"Calm yourself. Try to take it in slowly…This is not something you chose to do. There's an evil inside of you that takes advantage of your body and does terrible things in your name. It isn't you! You have to believe that!"

"It's gone now," Odion said. He put his hands on Marik's shoulder's and spoke close to the blonde's ear. "Hear me, my brother. I've seen it with my very eyes. That evil that's tormented you for so long has been vanquished."

Marik's eyes widened and he looked up at his sister; who was subtly trying to lead him in a more stable breathing pattern. He tried to follow it, as Odion spoke again.

"It fought hard, yes. It always has. But I promise you it's been defeated. The thief - your friend, he used magic from the Millennium Items that I've never seen before. And I watched and held you close as he stripped you clean of that evil. It will never return."

Marik's air came a little easier as that vague memory of searing pain returned to him. It made sense now.

"Now, and for rest of your life, Master Marik," Odion said softly, "You're free."

Marik took a deep, shaky breath and slowly let it out, feeling suddenly light headed. He stared absently at the wall, taking in his brother's words. Bakura? Destroyed that darkness? Yes, he would be the one, wouldn't he?

He took another breath and his eyes fluttered a little. Ishizu touched his arm, worried.

"You're free," Odion said again, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly.

Marik's eyes raised to his sister's. She nodded with a weak smile. He turned shakily and looked, heartbroken, up at Odion.

"At what cost?" he whispered.

Then the room disappeared and he slumped in his chair.

"Odion!" Ishizu cried.

"I've got him." The elder Ishtar took the youngest in his arms once again and brought him over to his bed. Ishizu hurried out to get a nurse.

...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope there aren't a ton of spelling errors. I check and recheck my documents a good 4-5 times before posting, but I'm always missing typos and errors until it's posted :P ugh. And I hurried through this one a little to have it done before work. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

...

Night time was so lonely in the hospital. It was late enough most of the staff were hanging around the desks and doing occasional rounds about the halls. Beyond that it was quiet. The nurses had urged Odion and Ishizu to head home after visiting hours and come back again tomorrow. But all three Egyptians had objected. Ishizu made it clear there would be no one else to contact if Marik needed someone, and Marik insisted he didn't want to be alone without his family nearby. He went on to say his closest friend was in terrbile condition with no family of his own to visit him, and Marik needed the support of his siblings. It took a little bickering, but the nurses finally dropped the matter, only after giving their speech about the importance of quiet and bedrest.

Marik was grateful to have his brother and sister with him, but at the moment it was a bit of a bother. Walking was hard enough as it was with his hurt leg, trying to do it while wheeling an I.V. stand across linolium in the middle of the night without waking them was just irritating. Marik paused every so often to take a careful breath, wondering if he'd even have the strength to make it far outside the room. But he had to, he told himself. He couldn't bare just sitting here anymore.

He reached the door and took hold of the handle, but he'd miscalculated the width of the stand's base and the wheels hit the wall with a clack. Marik winced and scowled as he heard footsteps behind him. The stand was pulled back a bit and Marik turned to his sister to protest. To his surprise, Ishizu placed a finger to her lips with a soft "Shh" and took hold of the doorknob, opening it for him and taking a good hold of the stand. She gave him a sad smirk and held out her other hand, palm down. He considered her a moment, then gave an appreciative smile before placing his own hand atop her wrist and allowing himself to be slowly escorted from the room.

They made their way in silence, taking their time as Marik used the hall banister for additional support. Luckily they only passed a single nurse who, after a brief nod at Ishizu, continued on her way. No doubt she assumed they were merely out to stretch Marik's legs. They reached Ryou's room and paused outside the window; everything inside looking just as it had before. Marik moved his hand to his sister's shoulder, giving it a pat in silent request.

"I'll be right here," she whispered, moving the stand for him to take. She resisted the powerful urge to tell him 'be careful'. She knew he knew. After looking around, she quietly opened the door for her brother before taking her place back at the window.

Inside, the beeping of the heart monitor blending with the noise of the ventilator sounded horrible. The rhythmic hiss of the machine was so precise it didn't sound natural at all. Marik gripped his own I.V. stand in both hands, eyes glued to the familiar figure in the bed as he made his way closer. He saw the rise and fall of the other boy's chest in time with each hiss. It was almost scary, knowing Ryou wasn't doing that on his own. Marik's chest ached with empathy and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep his own breath steady. His eyes moved up and down the bed, taking in all of the equipment. It looked awful to see so many tubes coming and going between the bed and their designated machines. With a shaking hand, the blonde reached out and took a nearby chair, bringing it to the bed's side and setting himself down.

"Ryou..." he murmured sadly. That awful hissing sound was all he got as a response. What Marik had mistaken for bandages on Ryou's neck, he now saw was a kind of thin brace supporting the British boy's head against the slope of his pillow. The gauze on his chin had been removed and the wounds visibly cleaned and coated with some form of liquid stitches. Marik was horrified to see a full bite mark along his jaw.

He reached out, wanting to touch that injured face. Wanting to give some display of gentleness to make up for the clearly violent beating he'd bestowed upon his friend. But he couldn't. He retracted his hand with heavy guilt. As far as he was concerned, he had no right to lay a hand on Ryou ever again.

"I..." There was so much he wanted to say, and not one of the different languages he knew had the right words for any of it. Marik brought both hands in front of his mouth. "I know I'm probably the last person you'd ever want to be alone in a room with..." his own voice sounded choked and small. "But I also know your father isn't available to you. I... just couldn't stand the thought of you alone in here with no one to see you." His eyes landed on the spot beneath Ryou's hospital sleeve, to the scar from the day they'd first met. It was bigger than Marik had imagined. But then again, Bakura was never afraid to use large blades. Marik felt an additional pang of guilt. This wound had been his doing as well. He had made amends with Ryou for it since then, but he did not forget how much it had really hurt the boy. No matter how he tried to be, Ryou just wasn't as strong as his spiritual counterpart. To be fair, Marik reminded himself, Bakura's tolerance for pain may not be due to strength so much as numbness caused by much deeper anguish. And neither he nor Ryou had ever proven to be weak, not in all the time Marik had known them. He wondered what the doctors thought about that scar on his arm. Or any of them for that matter. Ryou had been stabbed numerous times by his own past incarnate over the years; through his hand, all over his chest. A perfect half circle of scars from puncture wounds remained from when the Millennium Ring had embedded itself in his skin. And now Marik knew the boy would have surgical scarring on top of it. He shook his head.

"You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of it." Visions of Ryou's kind smile flashed in his mind again and again, before giving way to what lay under the pale bed light now. "You've been nothing but good to me, even after I used you. I've never known you to be anything but kind to everyone. And all you get in return is ignored and injured... and always left unconscious." Moisture built up in the Egyptian's eyes and he tried to force it back. "It's like this life is trying so hard to destroy you. And you don't deserve any of it."

...

Bakura turned his head at the muffled voice coming through the soul room.

"Listen," he said.

Ryou sat up and looked around. The voice came again, not too clear but a little louder. It sounded distraught. They both looked toward the floor where a dream-like image of their body lay comatose in a hospital bed. A certain blonde sat hunched beside it, head in his hands.

Bakura got up and moved closer, trying to focus through the mental fog and hear better. Ryou stayed put.

"I'm glad," Marik's voice came again. "I'm glad Bakura stopped me. That he didn't back down. I'm glad Odion came when he did. That he was able to bring you here ... in time- " Suddenly he broke down and his hands covered his head.

Bakura watched as the tanned teen wept beside the pale, lifeless hand of his host. The Spirit turned to see Ryou looking sadly at the image, his thoughts unheard. Bakura looked at Marik again; the first he'd seen of his old partner since he'd been severed from his evil side.

"I can't-" Marik sobbed, "I'm not asking to be forgiven. You have every right to retribution. But please..." His grimaced and fisted his hands in his hair. "_Please_ get better. You have to."

Ryou took a shaky breath as he watched, hunching his shoulders a bit.

"You _can't_ die this way. Not like this... Not by me. _Please_..."

Bakura looked back at his hikari, the latter giving an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"I won't pretend to comprehend what you've gone through. Any of it." Marik wiped at his eyes. "But you can't let this break you." He looked over the bruised face. "Your body's badly damaged, I know. But don't let your spirit be as well. Don't let this _change_ you." He closed his eyes and bowed his head again. "Don't ever change, Ryou. _Please_ don't."

Ryou hugged himself, gazing woefully at his feet on the shadowy floor.

Bakura remained focused on the blonde. Marik had said exactly what he had been thinking before. And he decided right then and there to do whatever necessary to keep Ryou from cracking up. The trouble was - he wasn't sure what exactly needed to be done.

"Bakura," Marik's voice came again, "If you can hear me... Please believe that I never, ever wanted this." He brought his hands together and closed his eyes tight as if in prayer. "Not for one-single-second did I plan for this or even imagine it would happen." His mouth hung open for a minute then his voice became a whisper. "I would do anything... _anything_ to undo what I've done... to both of you."

The Spirit sighed. He almost wished he could inhabit his host's body just long enough to send a sign, a gesture that they could hear him. But that would require some form of consciousness. And even if he weren't dissuaded by the idea of choking on that tube, Ryou's body was still trying desperately to heal itself. He wasn't going to risk any change to that. He wasn't even sure what he would say if he could. Marik would just have to cope on his own for now.

...

The next day Marik kept asking if there were any changes in Ryou's condition. It took multiple times before they seemed to understand that there was no one other than the Ishtars to tell. After that Marik made it clear he would be covering his friend's fees, which seemed to make them more cooperative. Ishizu tried to reason with her brother, but Marik remained stubborn.

"I'm the cause of this, whether it was on purpose or not. He'll have enough to work through without adding hospital debt to the list."

"And how do you intend to cover it? It will hardly be cheap, you know. The equipment alone will be a huge bill even before adding the cost of both surgeries. Not to mention he'll need to stay in the hospital and receive treatment longer than you will."

"It's the very least I can do, Ishizu. I can handle it."

"With what money?"

Marik shifted guiltily, exchanging a quick glance with Odion before looking at the floor.

Ishizu gave a vexed sigh, "Marik."

"I've got plenty left."

"You said you got rid of it."

"Well I lied. And good thing too, it can do some real good now."

"You're not still working with those rare hunters, are you?"

"Of course not. I just held onto the funds we collected, that's all. You never know what life will throw at y-" he cut himself off, pursing his lips together in self-loathing.

Ishizu held up her hands in defeat. "So be it then. I don't want to argue. I just want you both to get better."

Later, they learned that the doctors were going to try weaning Ryou off of the ventilator, and promised to let Marik know of any changes.

...

"Is there any way to speed this up?" Bakura grumbled, watching from the soul room as the doctors and nurses worked the adjustments and took measurements from all of the equipment.

"It's called 'weaning' for a reason," Ryou muttered. "It's a gradual transition."

"I don't like it at all. These people sound like they have no idea what they're doing."

"They're _doctors_, Bakura. They do know what they're doing. You're just uneasy because it's all foreign to you. Be patient and let them do their work."

"Hmph," Bakura stood up straight and began pacing around. "They're not exactly dealing with regular circumstances."

"They deal with coma patients."

"Not like this, they don't. You're not fighting to get back to consciousness, you're just sitting here waiting for your body to do all of the healing for you."

Ryou made a face. "That's how it works."

"It would work _better_ if you enforced some will power."

"Then what?" he gestured to the image of himself before them. "I'd have to go right back to sleep afterward to get any better. I'd rather wait until the worst of those tubes are taken out."

"That's my point!" Bakura snapped. He was tired of being cooped up in this tiny excuse for a soul room with his host. The Ring was still nearby but they'd been separated long enough that Bakura couldn't use it to manifest anything himself without leaving his host. "If we can be conscious long enough to just breathe on our own, they'd take that thing away and we could work on getting better from there."

"You do it then, if you're so eager," Ryou said bitterly. "Take over my body, feel free."

Bakura shot him a look, "You intend to just hide out here?"

"We can't both take control at once. And I've dealt with enough pain in all this. I'm more than willing to wait until those injuries have healed."

"Fine."

Bakura knelt thoughtfully by the image again. He watched as the doctors adjusted the settings and reported the results back and forth. The Spirit brushed his thumb over his lip, hesitantly. Maybe... he could wait a little longer. At least until the evening when they'd had the chance to make some progress.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>


End file.
